The Sword of Kahless (episode)
For the Klingon artifact for which this episode is named, see Sword of Kahless. Klingon Dahar Master Kor, Jadzia Dax, and Worf search for the fabled Sword of Kahless on a remote planet in the Gamma Quadrant. Summary Worf prepares to accompany Jadzia Dax and Kor, a legendary Klingon warrior, on a mission to recover the Sword of Kahless, the mythical, millennium-old weapon of the Klingon Empire's first leader – an artifact missing for centuries. When the drunken Kor finally retires to his quarters after first speaking with Worf, he is attacked by a Lethean, who reads his mind, then erases the incident from Kor's mind. Kor is crestfallen. The next day, Captain Sisko – hoping to restore Federation/Klingon relations – allows them the use of a runabout for travel to the Gamma Quadrant world where the sword is believed to be located. Upon arrival, the three get into a deserted, protected chamber, but find that all the artifacts hidden there have been removed. But Worf, unwilling to give up, discovers another hidden chamber, where they finally find the Sword of Kahless. Later, Worf decides that it is his destiny, not Kor's, to possess the Sword and lead his people. The long journey takes the three of them to an abyss, where Kor slips and loses his footing, but still holds the Sword. Worf saves Kor by grabbing the other end. Straining, he tries to convince Kor into letting go and landing on a dangerously small ledge, but Kor refuses. Dax helps pull up Kor and holds on to the sword herself as the other two are fighting over it. She holds it even as she sleeps. Dax is awakened by the sound of Worf and Kor, ready to fight to the death. Then, Worf and Kor turn on each other, and Worf is on the verge of killing Kor when Dax stuns each of them with her phaser, then transports the three of them back to the runabout. Later, on board, Worf and Kor realize that the Sword turned the two against each other, and will probably divide the Klingon people as well. Memorable Quotes "What is that?" "Lunch!" : - Dax and Kor Background Information * This is the second episode of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine to be directed by LeVar Burton. * Toral was last seen in the TNG episode, "Redemption II". * This episode is probably the closest to the Indiana Jones series that the Star Trek franchise will ever get, with the search for the Sword of Kahless being similar to that of the search for the Holy Grail in ''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade''. * This episode is included on the Klingon fan collective DVD. * The Hur'q are also mentioned in the Star Trek: Enterprise episode "Affliction". * In an early draft of the script Kor referred to the warship IKS K'Tanco, a vessel commanded by Kang. It is possible that this ship is the ''K't'inga class battle cruiser Kang commanded in VOY: "Flashback". For more information of that ship, see Kang's battle cruiser. Links and references Guest stars * John Colicos as Kor * Rick Pasqualone as Toral Co-Star * Tom Morga as Soto References Alvanian cave sloth; bat'leth; cave-rat; Dahar master; Degebian mountain goat; Hur'q; James T. Kirk; Kahless the Unforgettable; Letheans; Pakleds; serpent of Xol; Sword of Kahless; Torch of G'boj; Yridian brandy Sword of Kahless, The de:Das Schwert des Kahless es:The Sword of Kahless nl:The Sword of Kahless